


Gag Orders

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: My Stories [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Arthur explores familiar territory, but finds a kink in his plans...
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: My Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089842
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Gag Orders

" _Mer_ lin!"

Merlin had been headed to the laundry with an armful of Arthur's clothes, but halted immediately at the king's call. Arthur sounded displeased and Merlin wondered what he'd done this time.

"My chambers are a mess! What have you been doing all morning? Never mind, I don't actually care. In here. Now."

Without asking, Merlin handed his bundle to a serving woman who'd been hurrying along the corridor in his direction. With his back shielding her from the king's notice, she scowled at him but accepted the stack of garments.

Merlin turned on his heel and followed Arthur into the room. Hardly had he shut the door behind him when he found himself pressed up against it by powerful hands gripping his shirt. He grinned at the young king, that unaffected wide smile that melted Arthur's heart every time. Without further warning Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's, while his right hand slid down the front of his manservant's shirt, and then lower, stroking the cock that was already hardening under his touch.

Still gripping Merlin by the shoulder, Arthur spun him away from the heavy door and pushed him backwards. When Merlin's long legs touched the bed behind him, Arthur pushed him down and kissed him again, a long hungry kiss, as if he hadn't seen his lover in months. In reality, Merlin had slept the night in Arthur's bed, which he shared almost every night before rising early to begin his chores and protect their secret. It was an open secret among most of the castle's servants. Although Gwen had been the first to guess, she'd kept her quiet, but the two young men stole so many meaningful glances that very few people could miss their feelings for one another.

Arthur's hands fumbled at Merlin's neck kerchief, then nearly ripped his shirt, desperate to see that pale chest, the belly almost concave. No matter how much his lover ate, Arthur found it infuriating that he was incapable of putting on weight. Merlin remained long and gangly, still growing even as he approached his twentieth year. He would surpass Arthur's height soon. _Unimportant_ , Arthur thought, as he stretched his arms across the bare-chested boy, now gripping his sides almost painfully, now brushing his mouth across the erect nipples as Merlin groaned. Too aware of the traffic outside Arthur's chambers, Merlin bit his lower lip to contain the moans that longed to escape his throat.

There was nothing Arthur didn't want from Merlin. Nothing, he felt sure, the boy had not given up willingly, eager to please his king. But right now, Arthur wanted something very specific, as he untied Merlin's breeches and dragged them towards his knees. He hungered for Merlin's cock in his mouth. He dipped his head and ran his tongue over it, tasting the first of his seed, watching with unbearable lust as Merlin began to cant his bony hips. Merlin's cock was like the boy himself, slender, and longer than Arthur had guessed, the first time he felt desire in the pit of his stomach as he watched his servant move gawkily from one task to another. His cock was pale, especially against the dark hair that trailed down Merlin's belly and surrounded it. Arthur watched, entranced as the pink head of Merlin's cock swelled and turned a deeper red. Looking up at his face, Arthur watched those gorgeous eyelashes, long and nearly black, flutter with inexpressible want.

No more waiting. Arthur dipped his head and took Merlin into his mouth, first tonguing the swollen head, then along the bottom of his cock, from base to tip. This time Merlin did not contain his moan, which only served to turn Arthur on more. Merlin's hand reached for Arthur's face, as if to feel his cheek, his mouth, his golden hair. Suddenly Arthur felt a new desire seize him. As Merlin's long fingers tangled in his hair, Arthur reached for them, closed his hand around them, and pressed Merlin's hand against his own head. Merlin abruptly raised himself halfway up on his elbows, blue eyes widening. Arthur pressed against his head again, deliberately, this time swallowing Merlin to the very base of his cock. Hesitant at first, Merlin allowed himself to take hold of his king, drawing Arthur's head up and then slowly down his length. This time it was Arthur who moaned, deep in the back of his throat.

Merlin's fingers gripped the golden head even more tightly and then with a groan, fell backwards, shoving himself deep into that warm wetness. Harder with the next thrust, and faster. This was deeper than Arthur had ever taken him. The head of Merlin's cock touched the back of Arthur's throat. Unbearable. Faster now, and Arthur realized the intensity of the boy's arousal at the reversal of their roles. The fingers were drawn tight now, tangled in gold and pressing Arthur further and further. Again his will, Arthur gagged and found himself drawing back. The pressure on his head disappeared immediately and Merlin half-raised again, concern in his eyes. Arthur swallowed hard, banishing the feeling from his throat, and dipped his head again. He slid his hand up to grasp Merlin's and push it down again and again, indifferent to air or discomfort or the sensation that he was choking on this beautiful cock, indifferent to anything but the slick, wet, deep thrusts that filled him with desire. Merlin gave in now, completely, and gripped Arthur's hair with painful tightness and helpless need, losing himself to this newfound urge to take control. He thrust again and again, hard, into the beautiful mouth that surrounded him. Merlin's hips began to tremble then, which was all the warning Arthur received before Merlin's back arched and he was coming, coming, coming as though he would never stop. It seemed like more than Arthur had ever swallowed before, and, helpless to contain himself, Merlin cried aloud as he came.

Arthur sucked a few more times, tasting the last of Merlin's seed, bringing him almost to the point of overstimulation. As his lover's cries softened to slowing sighs, Arthur allowed his full lips to release Merlin's cock, inch by unbearable inch. The fingers twisted in his hair loosened as the back of Merlin's hand fell to Arthur's face, stroking it softly. Tears slipped from the long dark lashes. Merlin shuddered once, twice, and then lay still. Arthur rose. His powerful arms lifted the motionless, limp body and laid him in the center of the bed on his side. Merlin's knees drew up slightly, instinctively, towards his chest. Arthur slid Merlin's breeches and boots from his feet, dropping them in a tumble on the ground, before stripping himself and adding his own clothes to the pile. He climbed into bed and brought his body against Merlin's. Where the young man was skinny, Arthur was muscular. Where his belly was more than flat, Arthur's was soft over the strength underneath. He lengthened his body to touch Merlin's, chest to back, knees tucked under knees, lips brushing the dark hair now slick with sweat. Merlin sighed contentedly.

"You know," Arthur said, "You've committed treason."

"How so, your majesty," Merlin whispered. He smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Choking your king? Laying hands on his royal person? At the very least, I should put you in the stocks for this transgression."

"Mmm...," Merlin breathed. "Worth it."

Arthur tightened his grip on that slender, beautiful form.

He knew, not for the first time, that when it came to his heart, Merlin wore the crown.


End file.
